Bearded Passion
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: When Layla decided to take off early from work she had no idea what she'd come home to. She'd ended up having to talk her boyfriend off the ledge and using an alternative method of convincing. AU/No ZA Rick/OC smut one-shot


I present another Rick/OC smut one-shot. I can't seem to help it where Rick is concerned so you guys are going to reap the benefits! I've used my OC from my previous Rick/OC one-shot, but it isn't necessary to read that one to understand this one. This is AU and non-ZA universe. I got the idea from my love of Andrew Lincoln's scruff and my disappointment when he decided to clean himself up. It's totally meant to be cheesy, full of fluff, and smutty so enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. Thanks!

* * *

Layla excitedly pulled into her driveway and shut off the engine. She noticed her boyfriend's car still in the driveway and she smiled at the chance of spending more time with him. It wasn't easy trying to work through both of their busy work schedules and with Rick having his son every other weekend, it made things a little difficult. Rick had a rare day off that day and said he would spend it at her place doing some small repairs to her home. Layla begrudgingly went off to work at the hospital that morning, but she was able to take off a little early, hence the reason for her excitement. She made her way inside and expected to see Rick in the living room or kitchen, but both rooms were empty.

"Rick!"

No answer. Layla put down her purse and keys and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't hear any noises and she found that to be slightly suspicious. Maybe he was napping? She made her way into her bedroom and saw the bed was empty. Her attention was suddenly pulled to the en suite bathroom when she heard the running water. The door was cracked and Layla knocked lightly and pushed the door open. What greeted her behind the door had her gasping in horror. Her hand flew to her mouth and she couldn't help but call out.

"Rick! Don't!"

Rick instantly stopped in mid-air and met his girlfriend's horrified gaze. He quickly turned the water off to the sink and felt the guilt start to seep in at being caught red-handed.

"Layla…I-I thought you had to work?"

"I did, but I got off early to spend time with you. What are you doing Rick?"

She asked the question, but she already knew the answer. The evidence on the counter said it all. There was a bottle of shaving crème, which was currently lathered on his face, and a disposable razor clutched in his hand. Rick was getting ready to shave his beard.

"I-uh-I was gonna shave a little."

She looked at him incredulously.

"A little?"

He sighed dejectedly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was gonna shave it off."

He had the nerve to look ashamed as Layla stared at him disbelieving. His beard was by far one of her favorite things. When they'd first met, Rick had been fairly clean shaven, but after an "experiment" as Rick had called it, he'd stopped shaving. As soon as Layla laid eyes on the five o'clock shadow that adorned her boyfriend's face she'd pounced on him like an animal in heat. She'd made him promise to never get rid of it even if it caused her to get rashes on her skin. She was under the impression he liked it just as much as she did…well maybe not quite as much as she did. She knew she was being irrational and overdramatic, but the fact that he would do it behind her back had her reeling.

"Why?" She asked.

"It makes me look old," He answered somewhat petulantly.

Layla crossed her arms and leaned her hip on the door jam. He looked so cute with shaving crème dabbed on his face trying to explain why his hand was caught in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Old?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. You can see my gray hair. I look twice my age."

"That's not true."

"I went to the hardware store today and a girl said I was cute for an "old guy"."

Layla immediately brought her hand up to her mouth to hide the bubbling laughter. Rick was insecure. It was beyond adorable and she found herself falling even more in love with him. She turned her face serious and cocked her head to the side in question when she'd replayed what he said in her head.

"Are we going to sweep past the fact that a girl said you were cute? Should I be worried?"

"You noticed I said _girl_, right? She was probably only twenty-one at most. She was workin' the register and she said I reminded her of someone she went to school with."

"Well that's flattering."

"Yeah I thought so too until she said it was one of her teachers she'd had a crush on."

Layla didn't even try to hide her laughter this time. Rick was looking at her disapprovingly and she quickly stopped laughing and moved to stand in front of him. She took the disposable razor out of his hands and set it gently on the counter. She grabbed the hand towel and lifted herself onto the counter. Rick automatically settled in between her legs as she began to wipe away the shaving crème.

"You're not old," She insisted.

He met her eyes briefly and she could tell he thought she was just placating him. She wiped at the remainder of the white foam from his face and laid the towel back on the counter. She pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. With her sitting on the counter she was still shorter than him, but it was more comfortable than when they were both standing. She made sure her green eyes bore into his blue ones as she spoke.

"You're extremely handsome."

Layla moved forward and kissed his neck gently. She felt him tense slightly, but his hands came to rest on her thighs anyway. She could tell he still wasn't convinced and she continued her assault on his neck.

"And sexy," She husked.

She bit down on his neck this time and felt him grip her thighs tightly with a hiss. Her lips moved to his ear and she let her tongue dart out and lick the lobe of his ear. She could hear his breathing quicken and she moved her hands from his shoulders to sweep under his white shirt. His skin was warm to the touch as she ran her fingers across the hard planes of his chest.

"And you're mine."

She made sure her voice was low and sultry and it seemed to have the desired effect because Rick tangled one of his hands in her hair and brought his lips crashing against her own. It was a bruising kiss that had her gasping for breath when they pulled apart. Rick's hands had moved around her back and under her scrub top. That kiss had ignited the flame and now there was a cloud of sexual electricity in the space. Layla wrapped her legs around Rick, effectively trapping him in her grasp. They're lower regions met and they both moaned at the contact. Layla could feel his arousal pressed against her center and she knew he could feel the heat radiating off her. They met in another series of passionate kisses as Layla pushed Rick's shirt up. Rick got the message and lifted his arms to remove the article of clothing. He returned the favor and removed Lalya's scrub top and undershirt for her so she was now in her black lace bra. Their actions were frenzied and rushed, as if they hadn't been with each other in days. Layla moaned as Rick pushed her back to meet the mirror and attacked her porcelain neck. The mirror was cool against her heated skin. She wove her hands into his hair and was thankful that he'd started growing it out. She had something to grab onto now and she did just that as his hands roamed to her bra clad breasts.

His lips and teeth were nibbling at her exposed cleavage and she clung to his naked back when his tongue darted out and licked the swell of her breast. Layla could smell the lingering scent of the shaving crème and his own cologne and she bit her lip at the intoxicating mixture. His hands were now tangled in her long, dark hair and she felt him pull roughly as she tightened her legs around his waist. In response Rick thrust his hips into her. They both moaned at the action and Layla could feel her panties becoming increasingly wet with want. She boldly moved her hand into the sweatpants that sat on Rick's hips and under his boxers to meet his rigid length. His skin was hot and she could feel him pulsing in her hand. The contact caused him to buck into her hand and groan as he laid his head on her shoulder. She continued to pleasure him with her hand and she relished in the fact that she caused him as much pleasure as he did her. She felt empowered and completely wanton when she was with him. He made her feel so bold and so she gave into her desires as she pressed her mouth to his ear.

"I'm so wet Rick."

He bit her neck and she yelped at the roughness of the bite. It was pleasurable to her already overloading senses. She felt his hand roughly unclasp the front of her bra and push it off her shoulders to lay with the other articles of abandoned clothes. He licked, sucked, nipped at her heaving breasts and she felt the rashes already forming on her naked skin from his rough stubble. Without warning he halted her hand that had continued to pleasure him and pulled it from his pants. When she looked into his eyes she could see they were nearly black with lust. It made her shiver and she ached for him to be inside of her. He moved his hands to the waistband of her pants and pulled them, along with her black panties, down her legs with her socks and shoes. She was now completely naked and beyond ready to take him to oblivion with her. Rick didn't move for a moment and just stared at her. If it was any other time she would've felt self-conscious, but at this moment she felt wanted and sexy and completely turned on. She pulled him towards her again and they nearly swallowed each other with the fervor of their kisses.

"I need you…please."

Her voice sounded weak to her own ears as she begged her boyfriend for a release. He was back to working her neck and that one spot just below her ear when she felt him slip a finger inside of her. She couldn't help the moan that filled the bathroom at the unexpected intrusion. She could feel herself already so close to the edge and she wanted _all_ of him inside of her.

"No…I need you _now_."

She could feel his finger continue to work her over and she heard him curse at the combination of the slickness of her walls and her words. She pushed him away from her and moved her hands to the drawstring of his sweats and pulled them and his boxers down his legs. They were now both naked and they met in a mass of tangled limbs. His hands were everywhere and she matched his enthusiasm as her hands reached from his outgrown hair to his muscled back and down to his firm ass.

"Bedroom."

She husked out the order and he immediately picked her up under her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him to be carried to the bedroom. Their naked bodies were pressed together intimately and Layla couldn't help rubbing herself on his arousal.

"Oh fuck."

His voice was strained and he stopped midway to the bed when she pushed the tip of him inside her and back out again. His grip on her thighs was nearly painful as they finally made it to the bed. He was about to lay her down when she protested.

"I wanna be on top."

Her words were breathless and she felt him smirk into her neck as he shifted them so now he was the one lying down with her straddling his lap. She smiled down at him and bit her lip seductively. She knew one of Rick's favorite things was to watch her touch herself and so she did just that. His hands were resting on her hips and they tightened their grip when she moved both her hands to her breasts. She played with her nipples and watched through hooded eyes as Rick stared back in return. She could feel him throbbing underneath her and she felt the smallest amount of warm liquid start to leak onto her. She moaned as she rolled her hips onto him and let one of her hands sweep down her body to plunge a finger inside herself. They were both on the edge of near delirium. Both their breaths were coming out fast and shallow as their bodies hummed with passion.

Layla removed her finger and held it out towards Rick's mouth. She said nothing and he immediately took the soaked digit into his mouth. She giggled when he tickled her finger with his tongue and he let her cleaned off finger go with a distinct "pop". He was grinning up at her and just like that the mood had shifted slightly. The sexual desire was still there, but the hurriedness was gone.

"That's what you do to me. You, the beard, the grey hair. All of you."

"Is that so?"

She answered his breathy question by lifting herself slightly and positioning herself over him. She watched his face as she sunk down onto him slowly. She took him in inch by inch and watched as his eyes closed in ecstasy.

"That answer your question?" She breathed out.

He thrust his hips up into her and she took that as her cue. She moved slow and deliberate. Each roll of her hips built up a delicious friction between them. Layla planted her hands on Rick's chest as he moved his up to her breasts. She could feel herself nearing her end already. She increased her speed as she rode him. One of his hands ventured down between their bodies to where they were joined and touched her lazily. His actions were slow compared to hers and she slowed, making her movements more deliberate. That was her undoing. The lights exploded behind her eyes as she shook with tremors of passion. She cried out and let Rick's name pour from her lips as wave after wave of her climax swept throughout her body. She was clinging to his biceps and she was sure he'd be bruised from her grip. Her body finally stopped pulsating, but she continued to roll her hips seductively. Layla kept up her pace as she helped Rick chase his own pleasurable end. She could tell his was close. The moans and curses that left his lips were becoming more frequent. He was now meeting her thrusts as he pounded into her relentlessly. Layla bent over his form and buried her lips in his neck and nibbled his ear. She allowed the words to pour from her mouth and send Rick into sexual oblivion.

"Come on baby. Make me yours."

Rick's body seized below her as he held her hips in place and poured himself inside of her. His release triggered another for Layla as she clutched him inside her with a vice grip. She could already feel his hot seed leaking onto her thighs as she collapsed on top of Rick's chest. They both just laid there catching their breaths. Layla listened to Rick's racing heart as he sluggishly rubbed her naked back.

"Wow." She gasped.

She heard and felt Rick's chest rumble with his laughter at her severe understatement. She turned to meet his eyes and they were back to a cerulean blue. Layla couldn't help herself as she nuzzled into Rick's bearded chin.

"So do I get this treatment every time I threaten to shave my beard?"

"Maybe." She quipped.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Layla rested her chin on Rick's chest as he continued to draw lazy circles on her back. She let her fingers graze through his wavy hair as she spoke.

"It's not about the beard. I'll love you with or without the beard, you know that. You're the one living with it on your face. If you don't like it you can shave, although I can't say I won't be heartbroken. I just want you to be happy."

He smiled at her and surprised her by rolling them over so she was now trapped underneath him.

"I think I'll keep it. My girlfriend digs it."

Layla laughed as Rick wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. He was still inside her and she clenched her muscles around him.

"Smart woman." She agreed breathlessly.

He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"You're killin' me."

She giggled at his response to her teasing and stroked his ruggedly handsome face. His eyes narrowed at her laughter and he quickly trapped her arms above her head.

"Ya think you're so funny."

She said nothing in response and waited for what he would do next. He swooped in quickly to her exposed neck and began tickling and teasing her with his whiskers. Her laughter filled the bedroom and carried throughout the tiny house as the two lovers carried on into the night. The afternoon may not have gone the way she'd pictured, but it ended perfectly.


End file.
